


Snowstorm

by Fuguestate



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kinkmeme prompt fill, M/M, Watchmen Kinkmeme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-14
Updated: 2009-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuguestate/pseuds/Fuguestate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In retrospect, he should have known something like this would happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowstorm

"Rorschach!"

Nite Owl staggered, tripping over something in the knee-deep snow and tumbling into an undignified heap. For the umpteenth time he cursed both this storm and his partner, who both seemed bent on making things impossible.

His night-vision was useless in this blizzard; all it did was make the white-out conditions even worse. He'd just added an infrared scanner into his arsenal, but even that was only helpful if there was something to actually be _seen_ in front of him.

In retrospect, he should have known something like this would happen. By mid-afternoon snow was piling up at an alarming rate in one of the worst storms New York had ever seen. The newspapers had been warning of it for days, and encouraged people to stock up on necessities in preparation. Dan had admittedly been putting off buying groceries throughout the week, so by the time he'd finally braved the supermarket he'd had to wade through all the other people who were frantically buying all the milk, bread and toilet paper they could find. The taxi ride to and from the store had been nothing short of harrowing as the snow grew ever deeper and more treacherous, especially once he had a double armload of sundries to wrestle through the front door. Standing in the entry with his soggy overstuffed paper bags at his feet, wiping the fog off his glasses and sniffing from the cold, the phrase _never again_ passed briefly but very firmly through his mind.

There was no way they could patrol in weather like this, he'd thought. Visibility was near-zero, and the Owlship would just get weighed down with ice if he tried to take it out. No, he had plans for a quiet evening indoors, maybe working on some of Archie's improvements. Not even the most hardened criminals would want to be out in that mess, he was convinced.

And then Rorschach showed up, sending the kitchen door flying open and nearly giving him a coronary.

He'd been heating up dinner and wound up just gaping at the apparition in his doorway: The snow was already shin-deep, judging by his trousers, and a sizeable blob of slush was sliding its way down the brim of his hat in the heat of the kitchen.

"Daniel," came the accusatory growl, "not changed yet?"

Dan couldn't believe he was hearing this. "W-well, no, of course I'm not! The snowstorm's been on the news all day, they're telling everyone to stay home."

"Hnh. Think criminals will listen to news?"

"Oh c'mon, Rorschach, do you really think anyone's going to go out in _that_?" his arm flung out toward the spiraling curtain of snowflakes.

"Have been out for an hour already. Two muggers and a drug dealer. Should go, _now_."

He'd wanted to say no - had very nearly done it. Going out in that storm was utter insanity, no matter how you sliced it. But he knew Rorschach, especially what he was like when he was fixated on something... A half-whimpered sigh escaped Dan and he conceded defeat, hastily making a sandwich of most of his dinner while Rorschach emptied his sugar cube stores.

Dan tried to dissuade his partner even as he bolted his makeshift meal and secured the Owlsuit in place. "...It won't be safe to fly, the snow's too thick, and I've got nothing that's equipped for heavy snow travel yet. Are you _really_ sure you want to be doing this tonight?"

Rorschach just stood there, melting indignantly at him.

His hands went up. "Okay, okay. Just let me finish getting the snowsuit over this, and get one for yourself."

"Don't need snowsuit. Restricts movement. Fine like this."

"Rorschach, you're all wet! You'll freeze out there without more layers."

"Will be fine. Wasting time." And with that, he'd spun on his heel and taken off for the rear exit, leaving the partially-suited-up Nite Owl to curse and scramble to catch up with him. It was clear that Rorschach was going out regardless of what his partner did; the least Dan could do was try to keep an eye on him.

\- - - - - - -

He led them at a near-breakneck pace through every back alley and bad neighborhood they could reach. They did indeed find a number of ambitious miscreants, but they were few and far between. They were also even more trouble than usual thanks to the necessity of having to make sure they were secured someplace _warm_. Rorschach had griped about it, but there was no way Nite Owl was going to consign a burglar or even a mugger to death by freezing.

At least he finally managed to convince Rorschach to accept his stock of handwarmer packs - but only because the larger man all but threatened violence otherwise.

It was now nearly two hours and several inches of snow later, and Nite Owl couldn't see his partner anywhere. The last incident had separated them, leaving Nite Owl to dump one tied-up would-be burglar in the very building he'd tried to rob while Rorschach went haring off after the accomplice.

"Rorschach!" Multi-colored blobs on the infrared scan resolved into streetlamps, windows, buried sewer grates... but nothing even remotely human-shaped. Fighting down panic, he tried to follow a widening spiral search pattern as he continued calling out. He stumbled again as he rounded a corner into a gust of wind that felt like a sandblaster. He should never have agreed to this! But there - a glowing shape ahead of him was the _right_ shape, and moving. Adrenalin propelled him through drifts of snow and with a surge of relief he finally recognized his infuriating partner ahead of him.

"Dammit, Rorschach, I almost lost you!" He floundered his way up to his partner who was slowly and steadily plowing forward, head down and hands in pockets.

"Mrh... have to... G'ffrbl..."

"Rorschach? Are you okay?" To his alarm, the next gust of wind that kicked up actually managed to knock Rorschach sideways, dumping him waist-deep into a snowdrift. Worse, he barely seemed to notice, still struggling to move forward.

"Hrrrgh. Dannn, genn'way..."

Nite Owl dove for his friend, cursing. "That's it - we're going home _now_." Doing what was normally unthinkable, he grabbed him about the waist and manhandled him back onto his feet. He hauled the shorter man's arm over his shoulder and began to lead him as best he could through the blinding whiteness.

He was about to break into one of the empty businesses around them just to get out of the storm when a distant rumbling brought him up short. A flashing yellow light became visible through the whirling snowfall... it was a snowplow. Nite Owl sent up a brief but heartfelt 'Thank You' to whatever gods were behind it. Shifting Rorschach's arms over his shoulders into a pack-strap carry, he staggered as quickly as he could toward their salvation.

\- - - - - - -

The city plow lumbered along the eerily empty streets, the only sign of life in the city right now as it cleared an emergency route. It was an ungodly hour, cold as hell and impossible to see much of anything past about ten feet, but for triple-overtime it was worth it. Now at the end of his route, the driver was looking forward to a lazy day with the missus tomorrow. He'd just finished muscling the huge truck around to get back to the garage when a white blur larger than the immediate surroundings practically jumped in front of the plow blade.

"What the--" He hit the brakes just in time to keep from hitting... a giant owl?

Ohh, right... there was some guy out there who dressed as an owl, trying to be some kind of superhero or something, wasn't there? Funny. He thought he'd be taller, somehow.

He was carrying something on his back - a person. The driver could only make out a trench coat and fedora before the Owl-man reached the door of the truck and signaled him to open his window.

"Hi there!" he panted. "We need a _really_ big favor, if you don't mind."

\- - - - - - -

Nite Owl grunted as he slammed the door to the access tunnel shut and secured it. They still had two city blocks left before they reached the Owl's Nest - far away enough to be worrisome, but too close for comfort all the same. He just hoped that plow driver didn't decide to get curious.

Even with the truck's heat cranked as high as it would go for the ride, Rorschach's condition hadn't really improved. He'd at least become more enthusiastic in his incoherency and could more or less stand on his own, but that was it. Dan _had_ to get him warmed up, and fast.

An idea occurred. It was risky, given the distance they had yet to go - and Rorschach wouldn't like it _at all_ if he was even slightly aware of what was happening. But at this point there really wasn't any other option.

He propped his partner against the tunnel wall for a moment and quickly shed his cape-like snowsuit to throw the heavy garment around Rorschach's shoulders. It was too big for him, and the resulting puddle of fuzzy white about the feared vigilante's feet would have been comical if the situation was less dire. As it was, Nite Owl simply reached to pull the hood up over Rorschach's fedora-ed head with a _*foomp*_ and then maneuvered him back into a pack-strap carry. The snowsuit now draped over them both, sandwiching his partner between what body heat was coming through the Owlsuit and the insulating layer above.

He set out at a quick-march, teeth clenched against cold, fatigue, and mounting panic-ridden frustration. "I could have stayed home," he muttered as he began panting from exertion. "I could've been at home with a nice cup of cocoa and spent the evening working on an air-to-air missile design, but oh no! _Someone_ had to go and decide to fight the good fight without bothering to dress for the weather..."

"--Ngh. Unffrn..."

 _And he would have frozen out there in the snow alone,_ Dan had to admit sadly.

\- - - - - - -

He couldn't see. And his arms ached. His wrists were immobilized - had he let his quarry get behind him somehow, and they'd managed to capture him?

_Whoa, hold on Rorschach, it's ok._

"What happened? Can't see in here." He tried to struggle free.

_Oof! Buddy, if you don't stop moving I'm gonna drop you!_

Daniel was obviously trying to take down an enemy. He had to help--

_Rorschach! Cut it out, you're safe, we're almost there._

What? Almost where? And then his body finally recognized the feeling of movement, and matched it with the sound of Nite Owl's labored breathing. He was... _carrying_ him. The thought, coupled with the sudden awareness that he couldn't properly feel his extremities, sent an unwelcome spike of fear through him.

"Nite Owl. Demand to know what has happened."

_Almost there, just hang on..._

"Don't evade. Do not wish to harm you but will do so if you don't answer."

_...God, I don't know what it is you think you're saying, but I wish I could understand it..._

The words, whispered and laced with fear, hit him like a slap to the face. Something was very, very wrong.

"Am speaking. Can you hear me?"

_Just hang on, Rorschach. We're almost there, stay with me, understand?_

He fought to stay calm. "Trying, Daniel."

A panted, hysterical laugh. _I'll pretend that was a 'yes'._

\- - - - - - -

Some hope returned to Dan when Rorschach began to struggle against the jolting pace they were keeping, but the incoherent noises he was making just scared him silly all over again. Still, vocalizing hopefully meant he was closer to consciousness than not, so he'd done what he could to keep up their non-conversation.

He couldn't help feeling guilty at the thrill it was giving him to hear a hint of his partner's actual speaking voice rather than his characteristic growl. Without the conscious control necessary to maintain the persona, Rorschach's voice was a bit higher, clearer. Dan found himself wondering what lucky person out there got to hear it when Rorschach wasn't being Rorschach... he didn't even know his partner's real _name_ , he reflected bitterly. He would have liked to be able to use it right now.

The sight of Archie's bulk silhouetted at the end of the tunnel pulled a relieved groan from Dan's throat. "We're home, buddy - just a bit farther..." He struggled up the steps and into the kitchen, stumbling through in the dark toward the living room. Reaching the sofa, he bent his knees to allow his shivering partner's feet to reach the floor again. He wrapped one arm around his waist to steady him while he fumbled the snowsuit off of him once more. Awkwardly, he spread it out one-handed on the sofa as best he could before wrestling off the trench coat. Letting it _whunk_ to the floor, he turned to ease Rorschach down onto the sofa.

His clothing was soaked. It had admittedly been a long time since Dan had taken First Aid training, but he did know that it had to come off. God, Rorschach was going to kill him.

 _Assuming he doesn't die first,_ a vindictive voice taunted him from a dark place in his mind.

It jarred him out of any second thoughts he might have had. He began by gently taking off the fedora and setting it on the coffee table. Rorschach stirred, whether at his movement or the sensation he didn't know. "You're safe, Rorschach. You're with me, ok?" He resumed his litany from the tunnel, using the stream of words to comfort himself as much as his friend.

Moving back, he started on the boots. Thankfully they were only ankle-height, though he still winced at the amount of force needed to take them off. When he saw they had lifts in them he felt ashamed to have discovered something so... _vulnerable_ about Rorschach - something Dan knew he never would have revealed on his own.

"...safe, Rorschach. It's just me..."

Trousers and socks (one with a hole in the toe, good God) were peeled off, and he winced at how blue the skin beneath looked, cursing himself again for being so stupid. Rorschach's occasional mumble through the proceedings was actually a comfort, proving he was still fighting to hang on.

"I know, I know, I just need to..."

The gloves came off to reveal stiff, icy fingers and then he pulled the semi-conscious man up into a makeshift hug to deal with his upper garments. He knew he should take off all of Rorschach's clothing to help him best, but he couldn't bring himself to do it; it was bad enough that this _very_ private (and dangerous) man was down to a pair of worn boxers. Worse, though, was the mask... that was going to have to go. Even as he somehow knew his partner would have preferred to lose the boxers first, Dan also knew it was more important that he be able to monitor Rorschach's breathing - and be able to breathe _for_ him, if need be - than to be squeamish about seeing what lay beneath the strange black and white mask without permission. Even if it ended up costing their friendship.

"...shouldn't have let you go out, I'm sorry..."

The latex, still stiff from the cold, peeled up reluctantly. Slowly Dan revealed the perpetually-stubbled jaw he'd seen before, only now the normally-scowling mouth was slack and tinged blue. He paused at the bridge of the nose, steeling himself, then finished peeling the mask away.

"God, Rorschach..."

It was so strange seeing _eyes_ associated with this face, even if they were clenched shut in delirium. The dusting of freckles across sallow cheeks contrasted so sharply with Rorschach's fearsome reputation that it startled a breathless laugh out of Daniel. And his _hair_ \--! Dan had known he had to be a redhead, but he still wasn't prepared for how bright the spiky semi-curls were.

Carefully he laid Rorschach back down. Covering him briefly, he rose again to strip off the Owlsuit. With every piece he removed he had to quash the misgivings that kept piling up in his mind. It was the fastest, safest way to get Rorschach's temperature back up, he kept telling himself, even as he cringed inwardly. He could do this - he _had_ to.

Leaving his briefs on, he returned to the bundled figure on the sofa. "It's just me, Rorschach, you're safe, all right?" He pulled aside the folds of the snowsuit. As gently as he could he folded his friend's arms over himself in the hope of keeping his hands warmer, and bent his knees up. He was shivering badly enough that it took a few tries. Guiding him then to lie on his side facing outward, Dan squeezed in behind him on the sofa. Touching him was like touching ice, and when he pulled the shorter man's body to him it was like plunging into a frozen bath. His breath sucked in at the shock of it, and for a moment he couldn't breathe. How could someone be so _cold_ and live--? He pulled in frantic, shallow sips of air, clenching his eyes shut against the shock as he forced himself to hold Rorschach's body as close as he could. Quickly he pulled the snowsuit to cover them both again, and then fought to calm his breathing as he willed his warmth into the shuddering form in his arms.

\- - - - -

Rorschach awoke to pain - not an unusual occurrence in itself, but the realization that he wasn't in his own bed _was_. He managed to remain motionless through the alarming observation, assuming he was being watched. He kept his eyes closed and carefully controlled his breathing, hoping he hadn't made any telltale motions upon waking. His mind felt sluggish, like he'd been drugged. The thought of some filthy chemical affecting his brain made his skin crawl and he had to work to keep his breathing slow and quiet. Slowly he began taking a mental inventory of himself. Most of the pain was in his extremities, sharp and prickling. His shoulders ached as through he'd been bound and strung up somewhere - but why wasn't he still, if that's what happened? It was difficult to focus, and there were disturbing gaps in his recent memory.

Gradually he became aware of a strange, _comfortable_ softness surrounding him. Despite its presence he felt chilled, and suppressed a shiver. He was... unclothed. His face -

 _His face was gone_.

His eyes flew open at this and he tensed to--

"Rorschach - It's okay, man, it's okay. You're safe. You're _safe_."

He stilled. The voice was Daniel's, so very close - he could actually feel the words on his bared neck as they were said. Daniel's arm was around him, he realized, his body flush to his... with a jolt he realized that Daniel was unclothed as well. What _was_ this? The room was dark, revealing nothing but vague shapes and depths. Furiously he tried to force his mind to wake up.

"Where are we?" His voice was a dry croak, not right at all.

"My house. We're in my house."

He bared his teeth at the darkness. "Where's my face?"

"Your--? It's here, I think it's on the cof--"

"Let go."

"I can't, Rorschach, you're--"

"Let. Go." But the arm he could feel covering his own only tightened, and now his legs were being entrapped by the ones behind him.

"Just let me explain, Ror--"

" _No!_ " Livid at the thought that Daniel would _dare_ to confine him, at such a betrayal of his trust, he drew his head forward, preparing to smash it back into--

" _Rorschach, you almost died!_ "

The desperate fear in Daniel's voice stopped him cold.

Daniel's forehead pressed to his shoulder, words tumbling from him. "We got separated in the snow - when I found you again, you were already hypothermic. I had to get you inside - we were miles from here, I almost - there was a snowplow, thank God, and he brought us to the tunnel entrance... I had to carry you, you couldn't even _walk_ , you were mumbling gibberish the whole time and it took so damned long to get here, I was scared to death I was going to lose you - God _dam_ mit, Rorschach, were you _trying_ to die?"

The arm around him tightened spasmodically and the sound Daniel made sent something twisting through Rorschach's insides. Fragments of memory were welling up, verifying his partner's words. The adrenalin from his rage dissipated as quickly as it appeared, and he was left with a crushing fatigue.

"Took my face."

Daniel released his hold on him, his leg and arm lifting back. "I had to be able to monitor you while you were unconscious. The m-- your face was in the way." His voice surprisingly held no apology - something Rorschach could at least respect. Daniel had assessed the situation (better than he had) and done what needed to be done. Ironically enough, it was exactly the sort of thing he'd admonished his partner to do any number of times in the past.

But to be without his face in front of Daniel... that was something he'd never wanted. He raised his head, scanning the dimness for it, and there it was right in front of him on the coffee table. It had been placed carefully, near his hat, unlike his clothing which lay in heaps on the floor along with Nite Owl's armor. His arm reached out to retrieve it, pulling its weight back to him and he let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. Yes, Daniel had taken his face... but he'd done it out of necessity, not malice or cheap curiosity. He'd treated it with respect.

The action took what little energy he had and he simply lay there, staring into the dimness with his ever-changing face held to his chest.

\- - - - - - -

He drifted for several seconds, feeling too drained to move and unable to even let that thought disturb him.

Daniel shifted behind him. "I think we're snowed in." He was squinting toward the window. "It's been about an hour since we got here and the storm hasn't let up yet."

Rorschach struggled to sit up, craning to study the shadows of falling snowflakes against the blind. His covering slipped down, and only then did he notice what it was.

"--Your snowsuit?"

"Yeah," Daniel sounded embarrassed and he sat up as well. "It's Arctic-grade material, easily the warmest thing I've got - and, well, I was in a hurry at the time and it was handy." There was an awkward pause. "Here, you should stay covered..." He pulled the cloak up from the sofa and wrapped it around Rorschach's shoulders, reaching forward with his other arm to bring the other half of the cloak around them both.

Thoughts were still coming too slowly for Rorschach's liking, and his limbs felt twice as heavy as they should have. He took too long to grasp the ends of the snowsuit so Daniel could put his arms down... too long to realize he should thank him for everything he'd done. He felt stupid, and slow.

Daniel shifted beside him. "Um. We should get some fluids into you, if you're up to it. You're likely dehydrated." He half-shrugged awkwardly, not quite looking at him. "I can get you something to wear while I take care of your clothes--?" The words took several seconds to penetrate his clouded thoughts. Clothes... oh. Abruptly he remembered their state of undress and was appalled to feel a slow flush spread through him. Yes, clothes would be good. He managed a nod, not trusting his voice.

\- - - - - - -

Dan watched his partner struggling to come back to himself with an unfamiliar wave of (God help him) _tenderness_ for this man who broke fingers and noses with the frequency that some people said "hello" and whose mere name could set the fiercest gang leader to quivering. He knew this man beside him, and yet he didn't. Rorschach was one of the strongest, smartest, most determined people he knew. They'd certainly had their disagreements over any number of things, but Dan had always respected his conviction about his work, his personal code of honor... even his dry sense of humor. He'd often wondered just who his partner really was, who was behind the sometimes-unnerving inkblots - more than one daydream had been built around that question. And now, suddenly, here he was - someone Dan could see. Could _touch_.

He wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed when Rorschach managed to hold the cloak around himself without help. On the bright side, even though he had his mask back, he hadn't put it on yet. His smallest changes of expression were compelling in their novelty, and Dan just wanted to sit and see every last one there was. His frown had made Dan uneasy, though. He probably didn't want such close contact now that he was awake. It would make sense, considering how Rorschach normally was about physical contact. Hell, he was nearly naked with another _man_ \- it was a wonder all of Dan's limbs were still intact. He suggested something to drink and some clothing to give him a somewhat graceful excuse to give his partner some space. And then Rorschach actually _blushed_ , sending Dan's thoughts tumbling in bad directions all over again.

Getting up from the sofa was embarrassing for both of them, considering he had to climb over Rorschach to do it. He at least managed to avoid falling, or worse - _staring_. Now he was frantically rummaging through his dresser, trying to find something that might not look entirely ridiculous on his friend while water for tea was heating in the microwave. At last he came away with button-up shirts and sweatpants for both of them, even finding two clean pairs of socks to go with them. He threw his shirt on as the microwave beeped, turning up the thermostat on the way downstairs.

\- - - - - - -

He opted to deliver the clothing first, finding Rorschach in much the same position that he'd left him. He sat with his knees drawn up, his head and part of one shoulder peeking from a huge mound of white, staring at nothing. It was a disconcerting reminder of his run-in with the snowdrift, and Dan flinched in spite of himself.

Carefully he moved into Rorschach's field of vision, setting the clothing down within reach. "Here y'go. Er, I didn't check before, but is everything feeling all right? You know, fingers and toes in order?"

His partner's head dipped with a slight frown and the fluffy whiteness around him fluttered slightly. "Seem to be."

Doing his best not to think of how adorable that just looked, Dan tried to smile reassuringly. "Ok, then. I'll just go get your tea, maybe see if there's something to eat."

\- - - - - - -

_Tea... need to finish the tea. No, wait - **pants** , then tea. Much better idea._

Dan was a mess. He'd retreated to the kitchen to give Rorschach some privacy and was now alternating between dressing himself and attempting food preparation, neither of which was going terribly well.

This had easily been the longest, most insane day of his life. The gut-churning fear had finally worn off once Rorschach awakened, but that only left that much more space for the more tangled emotions that followed. And while he was trying to figure _those_ out, he had to remember that Rorschach might even now be deciding he didn't need to have a partner anymore, thank-you-very-much.

Just how _did_ one respond to having one's secret identity compromised, being stripped down and forcibly spooned by one's crime-fighting vigilante partner, anyway?

He pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes squinting shut against a stress headache. _Not well, if you're Rorschach_ , he decided. Not that Dan had really had a choice in the matter.

With a resigned sigh he turned back to the counter where he'd managed to assemble a plate of store-bought cookies. Not the greatest nutrition, but the sugar would help. With that in mind he plunked five sugar cubes into the tea as well. Thus armed, he returned to the living room.

\- - - - - - -

It took a full minute for Rorschach to decide exactly which clothes to put on. He was out of uniform and faceless - even when it was by choice it rankled to be in that state. To have been reduced to this by another would have resulted in death for anyone, even possibly Daniel. Only his own incapacitation and his partner's quick words had saved him from injury.

He rose and stepped to the window. Light pollution was bouncing off the storm clouds, sending a weak greyish light filtering into the room. A glance beyond the blind confirmed Daniel's guess that they were snowed in, and travel of any sort would not be possible for some time. Even if he could get into the sewer system, there was no telling when or where he'd be able to get out again. Not all of his clothing got wet, but much of it was soaked through to the point that it was leaving puddles on the carpet. He wouldn't last long at all in that state... and he knew Daniel wouldn't simply let him leave, which would cost him energy he didn't have. Leaving was not an option.

This left the alternative: staying here and submitting to Daniel's care. It meant allowing himself to rely on his partner, using resources that weren't his and therefore being indebted. It meant wearing clothing that was even farther from his nature than his disguise, which he barely tolerated. It meant distraction away from his duties, and it meant accepting failure.

He could hear Daniel murmuring something to himself in the kitchen while cups and plates rattled softly. Vague memories of his partner's worried voice trying to reassure him surfaced, reminding Rorschach that he was _already_ indebted to him. He owed it to Daniel to stay, he realized - and, paradoxically, to accept his hospitality.

He walked back to the sofa, letting the snowsuit fall onto it and making short work of putting on the clothes Daniel brought. The drawstring on the sweatpants was a _very_ necessary thing, and the shirt's cuffs had to be rolled back twice, but it would do.

He tried not to think about how _not-him_ this felt. He was accustomed to wearing second-hand clothing, having grown up with it, but this was different. These weren't castoffs that Daniel didn't want anymore; he could smell the fabric softener Daniel used, feel carefully pressed seams in the shirt. This was something being _shared_ with him. The thought caused a shiver that had nothing to do with the cold outside.

Footsteps approached and a plate was set on the coffee table. He looked up and met Daniel's confused frown with one of his own. "What?"

"Um! Sorry, I just..." He set down the mug he'd brought in. "I thought you would have put - your face back on."

Rorschach looked over to where he'd placed it back on the table, feeling a small stab of guilt for Daniel's discomfort. Of course he wouldn't know. "Not appropriate without proper uniform."

"...oh." Daniel looked stricken. Quickly he bent to retrieve the discarded bits of Rorschach's suit. "I'm sorry, I can--"

"Daniel." It was painful to see him this way, anxious and awkward. He thought of all the things his partner had done for him in the past several hours and wondered that he would be apologizing, of all things. "Will be fine." He reached for the sweet-smelling tea, thankful for its warmth and the excuse to not look at his partner's uncertainty mirroring his own. "Saved my life. Greatly appreciate that. Did not say so before, head has been muddled. Apologies."

A brief silence fell between them. "You would have done the same for me."

He looked up, surprised. This man had followed him out into a storm that nearly took his life, dragged him bodily out of it, carried him on his back as though he weighed no more than a child, and sacrificed his own dignity to revive him. He'd put himself in harm's way more than once on this night - even from his own partner - and even now he thought only of his partner's well-being. And now he was elevating Rorschach to that level as well with the quiet conviction in that statement. It _hurt_ , in a way he'd never experienced before, but somehow he didn't mind feeling it.

"...Yes. I would."

\- - - - - - -

Something in Rorschach's voice made Dan let the heap of clothing he'd picked up slide back to the floor. Carefully he knelt down, looking his partner in the eye for the first time in all their years together. Conflicted eyes gazed back in taut silence.

If not for this night, Dan likely never would have known this mismatched face with its hard, unsmiling lines that somehow made perfect sense for who its owner was. He never would have been allowed so close. It was wrong to be thankful for this disaster, he knew, but he couldn't help it.

All of the _almosts_ of the night were gathering together in his head, drowning him. He almost didn't go out with Rorschach into the storm. He almost didn't find him when they got separated... almost didn't get him to safety.

He almost lost someone he loved.

The awful realization knifed through him, stealing his breath and every other thought he might have had. Unaware of his actions, he suddenly heard Rorschach's shocked inhalation and felt the texture of the other man's mouth under his own.

The dull thud and splash of the mug hitting the floor barely registered. His senses faded back into themselves in pieces, telling him that one hand was now at Rorschach's knee while the other was laid gently at his jawline. He was pressing his lips to his partner's, not seeking entry - only contact. The need to just know the other man was _there_ consumed him.

The tremor under his hands was what made him stop at last and pull back.

He braced for the worst.

\- - - - - - -

Rorschach couldn't breathe properly. His lungs didn't seem to want to fill, leaving him panting and lightheaded. He'd never been touched so gently before, by anyone, and the surprise of it still tingled in the points of contact. It wasn't until several seconds later that his brain finally put a name to what just happened, and his eyes flew open to pin the man who... who had... _done that_ to him.

"You. Kissed me."

Daniel, still kneeling there, took a shaky breath. "I did. "

His hand kept trying to wander up to his mouth, whether to wipe the memory away or hold it there he couldn't tell. Part of him wanted to grab Daniel, clench his fists in his shirt and shake him, hit him, scream at him. Another part wanted to run down the stairs and into the sewers and snow be damned, just _run_. Worst, though, was the part that wanted to feel that strange touch again, just to prove it had been real. The only thing all of them could agree upon was one question: "Why?"

Daniel sat back on his heels. " It's not. I've never--" he floundered briefly, then sighed. "I don't know if there are words for it. I only know I had to," He looked up again. "...and I'd do it again, if you let me." The words were shocking, and Rorschach tensed in response. The other man remained still, however, his hands resting in his lap. "Only if you let me," he repeated quietly.

Rorschach wasn't sure what expression he was wearing - he only knew it wasn't the usual mask he wore. Whatever it was, it made Daniel deflate a bit. He knew he should say - or do - something, but he couldn't begin to fathom _what_ and his body wouldn't obey him.

His partner - someone he thought he knew - reached down to retrieve the mug that he must have dropped when...

It was set carefully on the table and then Daniel turned to re-gather Rorschach's clothes. "I'll try to hurry with these, ok?" Quietly he headed up the stairs.

Rorschach remained motionless for some time, alone with his thoughts in the dim light from outside. Listening to the vague rustlings of Daniel working upstairs, he finally reached back to pick up the discarded snowsuit behind him. Its warm softness lay heavily in his hands, and he absently stroked his fingers through it. At last he wrapped himself in it, lifting his legs up onto the cushions and wrapping his arms around himself, settling in to wait for Daniel's return.

  
\- fin -

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So, this was my first foray into Watchmen fanfiction. ^^; It was written for a prompt back at Watchmen Kinkmeme 2.0(?) which asked for Stubborn!schach making Nite Owl patrol in a snowstorm and nearly freezing, requiring Dan to bring on the hypothermic h/c with bonus points for the fluffy snow suit. x)
> 
> Oh - I know the microwave is technically an anachronism here. I tried going back to amend that part, but the action in that scene relied on it too much. Apologies - let's just imagine that Dr. Manhattan helped speed the evolution of that particular home convenience. ;D


End file.
